I Gotta Feeling
I Gotta Feeling is the first and second episode of Season 3 and the hour-long season premiere. As well too the summer event Degrassi Evolutions: Summertime. Main Plot Maya wants a fresh new start for the summer, but she quickly finds herself in trouble when she meets multi-billionaire troublemaker Edward Worthington. Sub Plot Hayley thinks a summer without Zig will be a bummer, but with her health scare she may have worse things to worry about. Third Plot Heather gets jealous of Zac and Bambi’s close friendship. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas. *This episode premiered as an hour long episode. *This episode takes place during summer vacation. *This is the fourth episode to take place during summer vacation. The prior three were Cannonball (1), Cannonball (2) and Gone Too Soon. *This marks the first appearance of Edward Worthington, West Bhandt, Blair Tilman, Rick, Monica, William Worthington, Declan Coyne, Laura Coyne, Mr. Coyne and Beth. *Maya, Tristan, Edward, West, Blair, Hadley, Beck and Ashli take a summer school trip to Los Angeles, California. *Trent, Dallas, Zac, Danny and Bambi run the Degrassi Summer Freshmen Program. *Heather, Chase and their parents make a trip back to their home in the Hamptons for the summer. *The special opening sequence begins in this episode. *Campbell Saunders, Aria Monroe, Tori Santamaria are mentioned a few times. **Maya and Tristan both mention Cam and Tori, Zac and Bambi both mention Aria and Beck mentions Tori. *Bella Worthington, Flynn Worthington and Mrs. Worthington are all mentioned in this episode. *Zoë Rivas is mentioned in this episode. Also that she's being fired from West Drive and her last episode is a few episodes after Blair's last episode. *It is confirmed that Hayley has kidney failure. *It is revealed by Bambi that her and Aria dated for 5 months. *It is seen that Edward has a tough homelife. *This marks the beginning of the Maya and Blair conflict. *It is revealed that Bambi is pansexual. This also makes her the second pansexual person the first being Dakota Harris. *Katie returns home for the summer. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom *Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen *Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels *Shay Mitchell as Blair Tilman *Jacob Artist as Danny Smith *Avan Jogia as Edward Worthington *Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills *Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels *Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Dev Patel as West Bhandt *Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak Supporting Cast *Malin Akerman as Beth *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Emmy Rossum as Jenny Stone *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin *Bailee Madison as Monica *Rod Wilson as Mr. Coyne *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Rick *Kristen Dalton as Sandra Michaels *Bart Johnson as William Worthington Absences *Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews *Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris *Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh |-| Quotes= |-| Links= https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10508177/15/Degrassi-Evolutions-Season-3 Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premiere